


Dulce Venganza

by liss83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: M/M, hawaii5.0
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Steve McGarrett y Steve Roger se burlaron de las estaturas de Danny Williams y Tony Stark respectivamente. Lo que no esperaban era que Loki cobrara venganza, aunque en el proceso Thor se viera perjudicado
Relationships: Mcadanno, Stony, thorki
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Roger y Tony Stark no solo eran los superhéroes más poderosos del mundo, sino eran esposos que habían decidido pasar un fin de semana en las paradisiacas islas de Hawaii. Cuando Steve le había propuesto esa escapada a su pareja, Tony literalmente había dado un salto de alegría, como un niño pequeño.  
Era la una y media de la tarde del día sábado, cuando la feliz pareja caminaba de la mano por la costanera. Tony no era un hombre que se acomplejara por absolutamente nada, ni mucho menos que le molestara la diferencia de estatura entre él y su esposo. Pero en ese momento por alguna razón eso le molestaba de sobre manera

\- Entremos a esa tienda – dijo Tony consiente de las miradas que despertaba su esposo – quiero ver esas zapatillas  
\- Trajiste como media docena a un lugar donde lo más cómodo es ir descalzo – dijo el rubio – ¿y quieres unos zapatos? ¡Y con tacos!  
\- Pero me gustan esos zapatos – dijo Tony – además le prometí a cuernitos llevarle un regalo. Y por cierto, son zapatos de hombre  
\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan amigo de Loki? – pregunto Steve frunciendo el ceño  
\- Negocios – dijo Tony encogiendo los hombros  
\- ¿Qué clase de negocio puedes tener tú con ese psicópata? – pregunto Roger  
\- Es un buen tipo a pesar de todo – dijo Tony  
\- Tony Stark – dijo Steve –, si me entero que hiciste algún trato con ese…  
\- Tranquilo capi paleta – dijo Tony sonriendo examinando unos calzados – ¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo hacer algún tipo de trato con Cuernitos? Si esta más loco que una cabra. Señor, ¿tiene este modelo en verde con negro?

Steve McGarrett caminaba mientras su compañero y mejor amigo iba parloteando sin cesar sobre haber perseguido a pie como locos a un sospechoso por diez cuadras solo para descubrir que la persona que realmente necesitaban para resolver el caso era un escapista que los había confundido desapareciendo literalmente frente a sus ojos

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo McGarrett en voz alta  
\- Lenguaje – dijo un rubio alto que venía en sentido contrario sin detenerse y a McGarrett le fue imposible no volcar a mirar al rubio  
\- Animal – dijo Danny – ¿Qué esperas?  
\- Ya voy Danno – dijo McGarrett siguiéndolo, aunque le fue imposible no girar para ver como la otra pareja se alejaba sin mas

Sin embargo había algo extraño, y no era la que uno fuera rubio y el otro castaño, o que este último movía bastante las caderas al caminar, lo que le llamo la atención a Steve McGarrett fue que el mas alto lo hacía un paso más atrás y doblando las rodillas para que su cabeza apenas y sobrepasara a su compañero. Inconscientemente daleo su cabeza ligeramente y luego miro a su compañero

\- ¿tal vez, si…? – se dijo McGarrett a si mismo  
\- Steven, camina – dijo Danny y él apretó el paso para alcanzarlo

__________________________________

Steve McGarrett hacia seis años había obtenido un doctorado en sacar a la gente de quicio, según su rubio compañero, quien refunfuñaba mientras se agarraba del asiento del copiloto de su propio Camaro mientras iban camino al centro de la ciudad

\- ¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso, por favor? – exigió Danny – Gracias  
\- ¡Es una emergencia! – dijo Steve  
\- ¡Exacto! – dijo Danny cuando su compañero tomo una curva sin aviso –, la emergencia es no morir hoy, y menos contigo conduciendo mi auto  
\- Siempre conduzco yo – dijo Steve concentrado en el camino –, ¿de qué te quejas? Parezco tu chofer  
\- Entonces estas despedido – dijo Danny prácticamente rebotando en su asiento –. Mira, ¿Qué tal si te detienes, cambiamos de lugar y todos felices?  
\- ¿Y que el sospechoso escape? – dijo Steve girando sin previo aviso  
\- ¡Te odio Neandertal! – grito el hombre de Nueva Jersey todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, que no fue poco  
\- Anoche decías otra cosa – dijo Steve mirándolo con una sonrisa picara  
\- ¡El camino! – grito Danny justo cuando un torpedo paso sobre el auto y provoco una pequeña explosión deteniéndolo el auto del fugitivo deteniéndolo  
\- ¿Qué rayos…? – dijo Steve girando justo a tiempo para no chocar  
\- Dormirás en la playa una semana – sentencio el rubio  
\- ¡Pero no es mi culpa! – Steve se defendió bajando de prisa – Cinco cero, salga con las manos arriba – dijo el castaño apuntando al auto  
\- ¡Si lo mataste, yo te mato, troglodita! – amenazó el rubio  
\- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Steve Roger  
\- ¿Tú quién eres y de que estas disfrazado? – pregunto el comandante de Cinco Cero  
\- Capipaleta, deja de conversar – dijo Toni bajando – íbamos a ir a nadar  
\- ¿está volando? – dijo Danny atónito  
\- ¿tú lanzaste el misil? – dijo McGarrett apuntándolo con la pistola  
\- Uou – dijo Tony levantando las manos – baja eso antes que se te escape un tiro  
\- Están detenido por terrorismo – dijo McGarrett mientras Danny apuntaba con su arma al otro rubio

Steve Rogers estaba sentado en la banqueta de su celda, mientras su amado esposo gritaba a voz en cuello para que lo saquen de la celda

\- Ya basta, Tony – dijo Steve – es obvio que nos hayan detenido  
\- Soy millonario, sexi, playboy filántropo y Iroman – dijo Tony – ¡no merezco este trato!  
\- Disparaste tus prepursores donde no debías – dijo Steve – ¿Qué querías?  
\- Que me alaben – dijo Tony –. Los ayudamos  
\- Ya se pueden ir – dijo McGarrett abriendo la puerta  
\- Por fin – dijo Tony – vamos a perder nuestro vuelo  
\- El avión es nuestro – dijo Steve – no se ira sin nosotros  
\- ¿Por qué siento que no me estas apoyando en esto? – dijo Tony frunciendo el cejo y poniéndose una mano en el pecho  
\- Su chofer los espera – dijo McGarrett – y disculpen por…  
\- Fue un placer beach boy – dijo Tony golpeando el pecho de McGarrett al pasar por su lado antes de alejarse, por lo que el isleño lo miro con el ceño fruncido  
\- Gracias comandante McGarrett – dijo el Capitán América – y muchas felicidades por el trabajo que están haciendo en la isla  
\- Capitán – dijo Steve – hay algo que me intriga. Antes del incidente con el auto, los vi paseando y usted caminaba… algo… raro ¿Por qué?  
\- Eso… – dijo Roger cruzando los brazos y sonriendo nervioso – nunca lo ha… Tony a veces usa zapato con plataforma, ya sabes por su estatura… Yo no quería…  
\- Oh – dijo McGarrett asintiendo – era por eso  
\- Y tú…dime que no lo… – dijo Rogers pero el castaño bajo el rostro – suerte con el sofá  
\- De hecho será la playa trasera de la casa – respondió McGarrett – ¿tú?  
\- La piscina del edificio – dijo Roger  
\- ¿No te enfermas por la época…? – pregunto el Marine  
\- El súper suero… ayuda – dijo el superhéroe – pero mi espalda termina…  
\- Créeme – dijo McGarrett – te entiendo

Danny estaba en la sala de 5.0 revisando unas pantallas cuando sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de él. El rubio estaba luchando con un programa que Kono había descargado recientemente

\- Teclea Alt+F4 – dijo Tony unos pasos más atrás  
\- ¿entiendes de computadoras? – dijo Danny alzando una ceja  
\- Digamos que… yo reinvente el concepto – dijo Tony avanzando hacia él y haciéndolo – ya está. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
\- Dime – dijo Danny  
\- ¿Cómo castigaras a tu grandulón por la manera en que conducía? – pregunto intrigado  
\- Ojala pudiera – dijo el detective bufando – pero siempre se las ingenia para volcarlo a su favor  
\- Mmm… – dijo Tony pensativo – capipaleta también merece un castigo por burlarse de mi estatura  
\- Entonces de ahí lo aprendió – dijo Danny sorprendido – definidamente ese neandertal no entra a la casa  
\- ¿También camino a tu lado doblando las rodillas? – pregunto Tony intrigado  
\- Se burlaron de nuestra estatura – dijo Danny – y tenemos que cobrárselo ¿Pero cómo?  
\- Creo que ya se como – dijo Tony sonrió con malicia

En su habitación de la torre Avenger, Loki miraba “Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban” cuando el celular que Tony le había dado sonó, lo tomo y leyó “Hombre de Hojalata”. Lo ignoro y sigo con lo suyo mientras comía palomitas de maíz, sin embargo la insistencia era mucha

\- ¿Qué quieres Stark? – respondió desganado el pelinegro – estoy ocupado  
\- ¿Dime que no trajiste de nuevo a los Chituris? – dijo Tony dejando caer los hombros  
\- Voy a colgar – dijo Loki  
\- Quiero vengarme del Capipaleta – dijo el castaño de prisa y de manera atropellada  
\- Ok – dijo el Dios del Engaño – tienes mi atención  
\- Steve se burló de mi tamaño… – dijo Tony  
\- Nada nuevo – dijo Loki  
\- ¿Ya lo había hecho? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos  
\- Concéntrate Stark o colgare – amenazo el Dios del Engaño  
\- Quiero vengarme con un amigo – dijo Tony  
\- ¿le serás infiel al Capitán? – pregunto Loki  
\- Por Odín – dijo Tony – ¿Cómo los chituris te eligieron como líder?  
\- Voy a colgar – dijo Loki  
\- ¿Me ayudaras o no? – pregunto Tony  
\- ¿Qué gano yo? – dijo Loki  
\- Vengarte de Roger – dijo Tony  
\- En todo caso quiero vengarme de ti – dijo Loki –. Tú le diste vía libre a Hulk para usarme como saco de bockseo  
\- Pero Steve voto para que te entregaran a ricitos de oro – dijo Tony  
\- Tú también votaste – dijo Loki  
\- Tendras vacaciones en el mejor hotel de Hawaii cortesía de Stark– dijo Danny arrebatándole el teléfono  
\- Acepto – dijo Loki  
\- Pero no pagare tu boleto de avión – dijo Tony y escucho mientras se metía el puño cerrado a la boca – ¿Cómo que para ricitos y…? además puedes tele transportarte a ti y a tu hermano – y escucha rechinando los dientes – está bien, está bien. Les pagare el boleto a ambos… pero dens… no abuses cuern… – y apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos – enviare el jet por ustedes y pagare el Hilton, solo dense prisa  
\- ¿Loki no es el que trato de conquistar el planeta? – dijo Danny intrigado  
\- Es un buen chico – dijo Tony –, solo hay que vigilarlo


	2. Ira Desatada

no daba crédito, ¿Cómo había terminado metido en ese lio? 

\- La culpa es de tu novio, solo piénsalo – dijo el pelinegro sentándose en el sofá junto al detective Williams en la sala de los McGarrett –, ¿Quién remedo al capitán Rogers al caminar junto a Stark?  
\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo Danny  
\- ¿Entonces como comenzó todo esto? – dijo Loki con una sonrisa de suficiencia y Danny por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pudo protestar – ¿ya vez?  
\- Tu amigo es el que se quiere vengar – dijo el detective  
\- ¿Y tú no? – pregunto Loki y Danny miro hacia otro lado  
\- Muy bien, Cuernito – dijo Tony – ¿Cuál es el plan?

Loki sonrió maquiavélicamente y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a Danny

Steve Roger y Steve McGarrett bebían algo en el puesto de Kamekona, cuando escucharon un gran revuelo detrás de ellos. Rodeado de mujeres que querían un autógrafo suyo venia un hombre alto y musculoso, su sonrisa sincera y su cabello rubio que sin lugar a duda no parecía no es de este mundo

\- Amigo Roger – dijo Thor acercándose – que bueno verte  
\- ¡Thor! – dijo sorprendido abrazándolo – ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- El amigo Tony llamo a Loki para ofrecerle unas vacaciones en este paradisiaco lugar  
\- ¿Tony le ofreció vacaciones a Loki? – dijo Roger sorprendido – esto no me gusta  
\- ¿Tú eres el dios del Trueno? – pregunto McGarrett –. Espera, yo he escuchado ese nombre Loki  
\- Es mi hermano y rey consorte de Asgard – dijo Thor  
\- ¿Te casaste con tu hermano? – pregunto McGarrett  
\- En realidad es adoptado – dijo Thor  
\- Thor – dijo Roger intrigado – ¿Por qué Tony le ofreció vacaciones a Loki?  
\- Mi hermano dijo algo sobre una venganza – respondió el asgardiano pensativo y ambos Steve se miraron asustados  
\- Debo hablar con Danno en este momento – dijo McGarrett sacando su teléfono  
\- No creo que te conteste – dijo Roger –. Si Loki metió sus manos en esto ya perdimos  
\- Pero yo solo conduje para detener a un criminal – dijo el Marine con el teléfono al oído mientras los rubios se miraban entre si – no me contesta – dijo McGarrett desesperado  
\- Loki – dijeron Roger y Thor al mismo tiempo  
\- Debiste hacer algo… – dijo Roger – ¡Ay Dios, ya sé que hicimos! – McGarrett y Thor lo miraron intrigado – nos burlamos de su tamaño – y McGarrett se pasó las manos por el rostro

__________________________________

Danny Williams, Tony Stark y Loki Laufeyson comían pizza en la sala de la casa del comandante McGarrett mientras conversaban amenamente

\- ¿Acaso el comandante McGarrett también tiene el súper suero? – pregunto Loki  
\- No, pero creo que esta convencido de que si, por cómo se tira de los edificios – dijo Danny bebiendo de su gaseosa. Debía aprovechar ahora que “su animal” no estaba cerca  
\- Ustedes los mortales son muy raros – dijo Loki  
\- Mira quien habla – dijo Tony –. Aquí lo importante es que se disculpen como Dios manda, ósea flores, una cena romántica, y una noche… – y se mordió los labios con lujuria  
\- Por Odín, ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa? – pregunto Loki   
\- Mira quien habla – dijo Tony –, por cierto, V.I.E.R.N.E.S. me mostro un video tuyo y de ricitos… bastante movidito  
\- Tu maquina es bastante indiscreta – dijo Loki – ¿o te gustan los videos xxx?  
\- ¿Tienes una máquina que graba…? – pregunto Danny sorprendido  
\- Es mi mayordomo – dijo Tony  
\- ¿tu mayordomo es una maquina? – pregunto Danny mas sorprendido aun  
\- Nada del otro mundo – dijo Tony  
\- ¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo importante? – dijo Loki – o me voy  
\- Cierto – dijo Tony – hay que vengarse de ese par de tarados – y vio como Danny arrugaba la nariz – disculpa. Mi capipaleta es casi perfecto pero a veces es tan… es ta…  
\- ¿Alto? – pregunto Loki  
\- ¿Idiota? – pregunto Danny  
\- ¡Si! – dijo Tony señalando al rubio – ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
\- Mi Steve es igual – dijo Danny – ¿Crees que el ejercito los vuelve así?  
\- Tal vez – dijo Loki – Thor también es un guerrero y no destaca por su inteligencia precisamente  
\- ¿Qué le harías tú a tu beach boy? – pregunto Tony y Danny no supo cómo calificar la sonrisa del ojisverde

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Steve McGarrett, Steve Roger y Thor Odison llegaron a casa del primero con ramos de flores y chocolates. El Marine no estaba muy convencido de darle a su novio algo que aumentara su glucosa pero no quería dormir en la playa  
El timbre sonó y como no hubo respuesta entraron lentamente en la casa. La luz de la sala estaba apagada

\- ¿Danno? – preguntó McGarrett al viento pero no hubo respuesta  
\- ¿Estás seguro que están aquí? – pregunto Roger  
\- Danny no es mucho de salir – dijo el Marine –, los niños no están en la isla y no tenemos ningún caso   
\- Neandertal – dijo la voz desde el segundo piso – en la habitación  
\- Ahora vengo chicos – dijo el castaño subiendo los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos  
\- ¿crees que le vaya bien? – pregunto Roger y Thor encogió los hombros – Tony me va matar  
\- Loki me va apuñalar – dijo el dios de Trueno –, estoy seguro, y lo hará solo como solidaridad con Stark  
\- ¿No han pensado ir a terapia? – pregunto el capitán  
\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – dijo Thor  
\- Los puede ayudar – dijo Steve encogiendo los hombros  
\- Thor – dijo Loki desde la playa – ven por favor  
\- Creo que no esta tan molesto después de todo – dijo Thor sonriendo  
\- Ten cuidado – dijo Steve – estamos hablando de Loki  
\- Tranquilo capitán – dijo el asgardiano – de clavarme un puñal no pasara. Confía en mi – y se fue hacia el exterior de la casa  
\- Por fin llegaste capipaleta congelada – dijo Tony asomándose desde la cocina – ¿me ayudas?  
\- ¿Tony? – dijo Roger sonriendo – ya no estas molesto por esa broma tonta   
\- Eso es pasado – dijo el castaño – ven aquí. Necesito… – pero en cuanto el rubio cruzo la puerta su boca fue asaltada mientras su cuello fue jalado hacia abajo  
\- ¡Tony! – dijo en cuanto sus labios se separaron ligeramente   
\- ¿Qué tal si me dejas divertirme con la capianaconda? – dijo desabrochándole el pantalón  
\- To…To…Tony – gimió el militar cuando este empezó le acaricio la entrepierna – Esta… estamos… en la…  
\- ¿acaso no te gusta? – preguntó el genio acercando su boca a la de su pareja

Roger no se aguantó y se lanzó a devorarse la boca como si no hubiera mañana mientras le arrancaba la ropa de manera descontrolada. Lo subió al mesón y se acomodó entre sus piernas

En cuanto McGarrett llego a la habitación, quedo inmóvil y con la boca abierta. Acostado sobre la cama y completamente desnudo con una seductora sonrisa en los labios

\- Da… Da…no – dijo Steve  
\- ¿Tiene hambre, comandante? – dijo Danny pasando una fresa sobre su pecho y vientre  
\- No tienes idea cuanto – gimió el castaño y saltó sobre la cama y sin más ceremonia empezó a desvestirlo hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo – por Dios, me vuelves loco 

Recorrió el cuerpo de su amante desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies como si fuese lo más maravilloso del planeta. Los gemidos del detective inundaba toda la habitación

\- Steve – gimió el rubio – te necesito ya  
\- No lo repetirás – dijo el Marine besándolo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de su pareja – ¡Como te amo!

Thor llego a la playa y busco a su hermano con la mirada, al no encontrarlo respiro hondo

\- Hermano – dijo en voz alta – basta de juegos. Yo no te hice nada – e instintivamente se giró antes que lo apuñalara por la espalda  
\- Vaya, parece que por fin aprendiste – dijo Loki saltando hacia atrás antes que Thor lo golpeara  
\- Loki, ya deja de jugar – dijo Thor –. Mira, yo no hice nada malo ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la puñalada y pasamos a la parte que nos divierte a ambos? – y se acercó a el moreno cuando este sonrió de manera coqueta – adivina lo que me dijo el amigo Roger – menciono intentando abrazarlo pero este retrocedió – dijo que necesitamos terapia. Yo no creo ¿Tú que piensas? – pregunto pensativo mientras se desvestía – tal vez el amigo Stark nos pueda recomendar un sanador  
\- Me parece una buena idea – dijo sonriendo el moreno mientras se arrodillaba frente al Dios del trueno y empezaba a estimular su entrepierna con su boca  
\- Por las Valkirias – dijo Thor cerrando los ojos – se siente tan bien. Pero mejor pasemos al plato fuerte, sin embargo Loki volvió a saltar hacia atrás – hermano basta de juegos. Mira como estoy  
\- Lo siento Thor – dijo el moreno – pero Stark y su nuevo amigo querían salir a divertirse. Además dijeron que votaste para que el hombre verde me golpeara aquella vez en Nueva York  
\- ¿Qué? – grito Thor – pero eso fue… – sin embargo el hechicero ya había desaparecido, o mejor dicho la ilusión que había creado

“¡Loki!” fue el grito unísono que retumbo en toda la casa  
Al otro lado de la isla Danny Williams, Tony Stark y Loki Laufeyson disfrutaban en primera fila de un desfile de lencería masculina

\- Ustedes sí que se saben vengar – dijo Danny embobado mirando a los modelos desfilar en la pasarela mientras bebían champagne   
\- Señores, es oficial – dijo Loki levantando su copa –. El trio de idiotas que tenemos por parejas ya saben que todo fue una ilusión. Nos vengamos. Salud   
\- Salud – dijo Tony sonriendo  
\- Salud – respondió Danny golpeando suavemente sus copas

En la playa privada de la casa McGarrett, dos castaños y un rubio nadaban en el mar tratando de tranquilizar sus ya alborotadas hormonas


End file.
